chargedfandomcom-20200215-history
Rocky Road
Rocky Road is a seven-foot-tall ice cream cone who can project frozen desserts out of his hands. He is a friend of Super Root Beer Man and lives in a refrigerated ice cream factory in Metropia. He has a smooth, charismatic personality and tends to sculpt his upper "scoop" into a soft-serve shape resembling Elvis hair. Since he is physiologically made of ice cream, he does need to stay cool, which is why he lives in a refrigerated lair in an abandoned ice cream factory, and has several vehicles that have powerful air conditioning as well, including an armored car, a helicopter, and a "mech" style exosuit. His body's homeostasis allows him to stay cold in warm environments much longer than ice cream (in 70-degree-farenheit, low-humidity weather, he can stay outside for up to two hours with no ill effects). This time can be extended further by an insulated partial-body armor that includes a shoulder-mounted gatling gun that fires chocolate-covered peanuts of death. Rocky Road's primary superpower is launching ice cream out of his hands. He can shoot any flavor of ice cream, sorbet, gelatto, or any other sufficiently creamy liquid-type frozen dessert, and can project them at quantities up to ten gallons a second and at speeds averaging 10 mph. This is useful for knocking opponents over and covering them with ice cream, thus temporarily incapacitating them, or for making an entire area exceedingly sticky. Since this superpower makes things really annoying to clean up afterwards, he will often resort to supporting other crime-fighters from his vehicles, or when it comes to hand-to-hand combat, Rocky Road is an accomplished boxer and has (virtually by necessity) nearly mastered his Stallone impression. He also doesn't mind just using his ice cream creation ability for the enjoyment of others, and in fact keeps a storefront where people can get his "hand-made" ice cream. This storefront gives him something to do other than just sit around in his lair all day, and also helps pay for his gadgets. The details of Rocky Road's origins are as yet unknown (or not released to the public), but it is known that Rocky Road is a living mass of ice cream that is replenished from vats of ice cream at his home base via a futuristic quantum link sustained by his cone. This link is also where the ice cream comes from when he shoots it from his hands; it starts by becoming part of his body and then is projected out from his hands. In this manner he can also regenerate any mass of ice cream that is lost from his body. Since all this is fed from vats of real ice cream at his lair, he must maintain at least one active line of ice cream production at his factory home. Thus, it is usually necessary for him to maintain a profitable storefront to pay for ingredients and utilities, especially since rewards for saving the city aren't quite salaries and his friend Super Root Beer Man's resources are not unlimited.